A Bugaloos Snowy Christmas
by Bugaloosfan
Summary: Sparky The Firefly's Christmas Wish is for snow in Tranquility Forest. Mrs Claus knows Snow Miser and Heat Miser control the weather ao its up to The Bugaloos to help Sparky's wish come true


** BUGALOOS FANFICTION**

_Sparky the __Firefly wishes it would Snow in Tranquility Forest for Christmas, So he writes a letter to Santa Claus asking if he could send a little snow. But there is a problem, Tranquility Forest and Rock City's weather are __controlled by Lady Heat Miser. It's up to The Bugaloos and Mrs Claus to make Sparky's wish come true. Will Lady Heat Miser allow Santa to grant Sparky's dearest wish? The Bugaloos and Benita Bizarre and Sparky Firefly characters belong to the Krofft Brothers. The Characters of Heat Miser Snow Miser and Santa Claus and Mrs Claus belong to Rankin Bass production. A crossover of The Bugaloos and The Year Without A Santa Claus Who as you probably know is my favorite Christmas Special Also guest staring me as Heat and Snow Miser_

** TRANQUILITY FOREST 4 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

It was four days before Christmas and The Bugaloos were getting ready for Christmas by decorating the pine and oak trees in Tranquility Forest with their fragile ornaments and glowing rocks for lights. Sparky firefly was too little, too clumsy to help. He tried to carry a box of The Bugaloos childhood ornaments but he stumbled and nearly dropped the box,, IQ the grasshopper Scottish blonde haired guitarist grabbed the box from Sparky, Joy took Sparky's hand and led him away

"Sparky, I have a wonderful idea, How about you write a letter to Santa" Joy suggested

_ight _Harmony grinned, _Santa is coming on Christmas and Christmas is only 4 days away. Don't you want anything me ole darling?_

I do want something Sparky Firefly cried, I would like to see Snow in Tranquility Forest. The Bugaloos shook their heads sadly. But then Joy and I.Q, had an idea

Sparky, write what you wished for to Santa. He should help!

When Sparky finished his letter, He asked Santa for a new book for I.Q., a plant for Joy, a bag of sweets for Courage and a jigsaw puzzle for Harmony. PS Sparky added The Bugaloos live in the forest where there is no snow. Santa do you think you could send us snow for Christmas. It would be the best Christmas ever signed, Sparky Firefly

Nutty Bird, or as Harmony called Crazy Nutty Bird delivered the letter to the Rock City Post Office. The mailman helped deliver the letter to the North Pole.

** AT THE NORTH POLE**

Santa Claus himself and Mrs Claus were reading the letters Children around the World sent. Emily Abigail wanted a blonde haired china doll with blue eyes. Peter Parker requested Santa to bring him an electric train

But Sparky's letter touch Santa's heart the most

_"Please allow Tranquility Forest to let it snow just for Christmas, I.Q. Harmony Courage and Joy really would like to see snow". _

When Santa had finished Sparky Firefly's touching wish for Christmas. He and Mrs Claus knew they had a predicament in their hands. You see Santa Claus had no control over the weather Mother Nature did, Mother Nature one day gave birth to two baby girls, One had magical snow powers and the other had heat powers. They were named Snow and Heat Miser and boy did Mother Nature ever have trouble controlling them. As the sisters grew their fighting grew worse, Finally the two girls separated Snow Miser moved to the northern part where she could control cold weather. Heat Miser moved to the southern part where she could control the heat. Because Santa was busy Mrs Claus decided to meet The Bugaloos and help them

"I'm going to Tranquility Forest" Mrs Claus declared

**IN TRANQUILITY FOREST**

The Bugaloos have finished decorating the trees with candy canes and ornaments and Joy has baked an apple pie. IQ Harmony and Courage go sky surfing and Sparky is reading TWAS The Night Before Christmas

Do you think Santa read my letter the little firefly gazed up at Joy

Oh Sparky, Joy sighed gazing at Sparky with such fondness. They had took in Sparky because he had been homeless and hit by Benita Bizarre's limo. Sparky had saved The Bugaloos many times from Benita. And unbeknownst to Joy and Sparky Mrs Claus was flying over the forest right now. Harmony IQ and Courage watched as the sleigh pulled by eight reindeer glide swiftly above some pine trees before landing in their clearing.

Blimely Harmony gasped It's santa

Mates It might be a trick from Benita Bizarre IQ cautioned

Isn't it a little early for Christmas Courage wondered, His red t shirt and his flexible muscles beamed in the afternoon sun.

Well anyways IQ continued Let's check it out The three Bugaloos landed in their clearing and heard Joy's voice/

Joy are you alright Courage asked as if Mrs Claus was evil. Im fine the girl replied

Why hello there, You must be The Bugaloos, You have all been on Santa's good list since the day you were born Mrs Claus smiled. Sparky had gone out to pick a bouquet of flowers for Joy

Mrs Claus I.Q. asked what can we do for you?

Your little friend Sparky asked Santa if he would allow snow to come to your forest on Christmas. But my husband and I have no power to control the weather. We must see Snow and Heat Miser

Who all four Bugaloos cried?

Mrs Claus signed and shook her head, Never mind you three boys can come with me. And Joy dear I need you to stay here and stall Sparky. It's his special surprise.

I.Q. Harmony and Courage all piled in Santa's sleigh while Joy waved Good bye fellows


End file.
